My Pearl
by StrugglingAngel
Summary: Alfred rejected Francis and in retaliation he turned him into a shellfish. Matthew went to Arthur to plead for him to revert Alfred back to normal. In turn Arthur was presented with a talking shellfish that would change his life. The story of Poseidon and Nerites. Greek mythology AU. UKUS/USUK


**(*Hetalia does not belong to me)**

 **(*Authors's POV)**

The god of love laid strewn on a golden and red velvet love seat as he sipped wine. Aphrodite was his official name. His golden locks mostly tied back by a silk ribbon. His clothes only consisting of a pure white cloth that rested over his southern regions.

He lay watching from a perched cloud from the heavens. An area not far from Mount Olympus, perfect for people watching. The god's eyes were glued to a particular being at the time and have been for a while since discovering him on his weekly peruse of the earth.

The lucky or unlucky being depending on if you knew the god of love was a minor sea god. Born of the respected Nereus and the beautiful sea nymph Doris. The boy was the most beautiful. Sun-kissed skin, azure blue eyes, and honey blond hair.

One look and the god of love was hooked. He had no eyes for any other than the boy. No one compared. The god went to Olympus and asked if he could bring the boy there and offer him all of its splendors and himself as a lover.

The other gods were hesitant but caved in once the god of loved showed them the boys beauty. So it was settled he would go down to the earth and enrapture the boy and claim him.

 **(*Alfred's POV)**

I was at the shore of my favorite cove relaxing after a day's adventuring. My parents were never too fond of my exploration of the land as they were close to the water. But I'd say I did half and half exploration of land and sea. Especially considering there is so much ocean.

I knew if I stayed here too long though my parents will send my brother to retrieve me. But ignoring their instructions I laid on the sun heated sands and enjoyed the sounds of the waves. I let my eyelids droop as I felt warm and sleepy and soothed by the sounds of home.

"Hello, beautiful one." A voice spooked me upright. My eyes snapping open I turn to see a floating man. He had a glow about him. One of regal superiority.

"W-who are you?!" I ask startled leaning back. I hadn't heard this person near me. Perhaps because he was floating? He was definitely a god and if his silken robes were anything to go by then I'd say a higher ranking one.

"You do not know me?" He asked curiously as he neared me still floating or rather flying.

"No, I don't. Sorry." I reply sheepishly. It is better, to be honest right? Or lie in hopes stroking the god's pride will keep them happy?

"Well then...shall I introduce myself? I am the god of love Aphrodite residing on Olympus. And you?" He introduced flamboyantly.

"A-Aphrodite?! Oh, gee! A thousand pardons!" I say knowing my place and quickly bowing.

"No need my child. Not everyone has the opportunity to look upon my face." He said again nearing me. I couldn't move back. This was Aphrodite for god's sake!

"Right well...uh...what is it you have come here for? Being who you are in all aha." I say nervously leaning back a bit but not moving.

"Of course. I came here with splendid news."

"Oh?!" I asked back excitedly.

"Yes, my child. You are to come back with me to Olympus." He said clapping his hands over mine.

"Really?! B-but...why? I'm such a minuscule god. Surely I'm not of any importance." I question.

"Status doesn't matter to love in this case, my dear. You shall join me in Olympus as my lover."

"L-lover?!"

"Yes, lover. Isn't that fantastic?" He replied with a smile. I had heard tales of the god of love and his many...many lovers but the fact his reach went as far as me a lowly sea god says something.

"Uh...well it is unbelievable really," I say in hopes not to displease the god so soon.

"Indeed. Now, shall we go? Seeing you and touching you for the first time has me wanton for you." He purred at me. My eyes went wide as I took my hands away from his.

"I can't."

"What?" He asked no longer smiling.

"I can't go with you to Olympus nor be your lover." I elaborate.

"What?! Why?" He asked growing displeased. Ah geez did I just piss of Aphrodite? Shit, I need to backtrack a bit.

"W-well I've family and-"

"You wish to say your farewells then? That's fine." He reasoned. Not what I meant though.

"No..that's not just it. I can't just up and leave. I've responsibilities and ambitions here." I try.

"Silly boy. I offer you Olympus as your domain! And if it is an adventure you seek then I shall grant you wings to scour the skies!" He spoke gesturing to each word. Is he offering me wings? What a tempting offer...to travel the skies.

"As lovely as that sounds...I don't think it best."

"But why?!"

"You say I am to be your lover but how can I do so if I do not love you?"

"Do not...love me? You do not love me?" He asked genuinely confused.

"I only met you...I'm not experienced with love but I'm sure that's not how things work."

"How could you not love me? I am love!" He exclaimed.

"I-I do not know? Why are plants green? Some things just are." I try to explain.

"No! There must be an explanation! No one has ever turned me down! Especially such an offer as this!"

"I just do not feel those feelings towards you. That doesn't-"

"Why you! Reject me? You lowly...beautiful...you...you think I am not worthy?"

"Huh? No, you twist my words!"

"Why else! It's pride! You gloat in the fact Aphrodite came from the heavens just for you! All because you aware of your undeniable beauty!" He accused now standing up but still floating.

"Hah? No no, you are mistaken! Why would-"

"Shut up! You go as far as to reject the god of love who offers you so much? You spit on a god as though you had the right! You are naïve to think I will let you free after such humiliation!" He shouted as he then began to conjure up his powers.

"Wait no! Please!" I plead stumbling to my feet. He then looks around him and pulls an oyster that was embedded in the sand and cast a curse upon me. I felt my body morph and combined with the unsuspecting shellfish.

Everything went white and then I fell to the sand unable to see.

"Hah! Now you are a poor miserable shellfish! Perhaps a gull will pluck you up and raise you to skies for one last glimpse before you are consumed!" He shouted before a gust of air went over me as sand brushed I've my now shell skin.

What has he done to me?! Did he say shellfish?! Is that why I can't see?! He cursed me! What am I going to do?! I can barely move! No no no this can't be! Aphrodite just turned me into an oyster! Now, what?! I felt the helplessness consume me as I just wiggle my shell body further into the sand.

What am I going to do? I don't have enough powers to undo his curse. I'd need a high ranking god or goddess to revert me. But how can I do that if I'm a damn shellfish?! I laid there for who knows how long. I could no longer see but I could hear and...

"Hello?" I could talk!

"Hey! Anyone around?! Hello?!" I couldn't believe I could speak! How? You know what I'm not going to question it.

I would go and try to find my way home but I doubt I'd make it alive or at the right place at that. So I just laid there hoping my brother will come for me as he does when I'm not home on time.

I just have to keep an ear out...well not literally but just listen. I laid there listening and not doing much of anything as the tide washed over me a couple times. It must be getting late the tides were coming in.

I had fallen asleep but was awoken by the sounds of crunching sand.

"Nerites!...Nerites! Come on out I haven't the time for games! Mother and father are waiting and not happy!" I could hear my brother call out as he quickly got closer to me.

"Nerea! Over here Nerea!" I call out loudly. His footsteps abruptly stop and step back cautiously.

"Nerea it's me Nerites! Down here! I'm the talking oyster!" I say wiggling my way from the wet sand.

"N-Nerites? Wha...what on earth?" I heard him near me.

"It's me I promise! I've been turned into a shellfish!"

"Hah?! Why am I to believe some random talking clam." He snapped back.

"Because I'm your brother! It's me truly! I offended a god and they cursed me!" I try and explain. I don't blame him for being wary.

"Cursed by a god?...How do I know it's you?" He asked still not getting any closer.

"My human name is Alfred. Now do you believe me?" I answer.

"...well..."

"Come on Matthew! It's me your goofball of a brother! The only one idiotic enough to be turned into a shellfish!" I persist. He can't deny me now.

"Is that really you Alfred?"

"Yes! It is! Please, you must believe me! I've been like this for hours and I've sand in crevasses in places I'm sure I never had before." I say somehow keeping my humor intact.

"But how?!" He said nearing me and squatting down.

"You won't believe it! I was just relaxing on the beach here minding my own business when a god startled me!"

"A god?" He questioned.

"Yes! Aphrodite himself!"

"Aphrodite? You angered Aphrodite?!"

"...well...yes...but he twisted my words!"

"How?!"

"Well, he wanted me to go to Mount Olympus with him! As his lover at that!"

"Mount Olympus?! Lover?! But why?" He asked back baffled.

"Beats me! I never met the guy and suddenly he's wished to sweep me off my feet."

"Okay wait..he offered you this...and you reject him?"

"...yes?"

"Oh my god Alfred what are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm not! I might have reconsidered had it just have been a visit to Mount Olympus...but he wanted more than that. And I didn't so it was only reasonable right?!"

"Uh...for a human yes but this is the god of love we're talking about! You can reject a god!"

"Yeah well...look at me...he grew angered and made me a shellfish." I reply solemnly.

"Well I hate to say it but you got what you deserved."

"Eh?! But but...Was I just supposed to lie and lay with him and just be another one of his flings! You have heard the stories."

"...you could have done so and been over with it thus not being turned into an oyster."

"I will not just sleep with somebody just cause they have power!"

"You'd keep your head on your shoulders if you do." Matthew reasoned.

"You are too easy to please people Matthew."

"Perhaps but if that keeps me alive then so be it."

"Ass licker."

"Take that back!" He snapped at me.

"Alright I'm sorry...I...I just don't know what to do. I'm a shellfish! And I can't see or move freely!" I whine.

"...What to do indeed...Considering it was Aphrodite you'd need someone of equal or greater power to revert you."

"I know...but who?!"

"..."

"..." We sat there thinking of a possible help to this situation.

"You don't think Zeus is available do you?" I jokingly suggested.

"Hah...no."

"Yeah I kind of figured." I laughed back and continued thinking.

"There are only a few options really...Aphrodite he...he is from Uranus. Only the highest ring of gods could help you." Matthew said with a sad sigh.

"Well isn't this just fantastic! Say goodbye to my future! I'm doomed!" I cry out.

"Now now...we'll figure something out." Matthew tried to console me.

"How? We don't know any high ranking god on any personal level! Why would they spare me so much as a-"

"AMPHITRITE!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Why didn't we think of her before?" Matthew questioned incredulously.

"Perhaps because we haven't seen her in ages." Alfred replied.

"...ah that's right...well she surely has the ability to get us in to see Poseidon."

"Well, I don't know...she's not fond of him."

"Doesn't matter! She's still his consort! It has to work...or else you will have to stay like this forever." Matthew reminded.

"Haaaa...well I'm desperate here. Fine! First thing this morning we'll contact her."

"It has been such a long time..."

"Yeah it has."

"..."

"Shall we go home then?" Matthew said standing up.

"Uh...what of mom and dad?"

"Oh, they aren't home. I lied but they did want me to retrieve you should you be late." Matthew explained.

"Well isn't that convenient." I snark back.

"Yes well let's go," Matthew said as he went to leave.

"Matthew!" I called after him.

"Ahaha sorry, I forgot." He replied coming back to me and scooping me into his hands.

"You did not."

"I did. But wow you are heavier than I anticipated."

"Really? How big am I?" I asked curiously.

"...Hmm, I'd say about the width of an apple."

"Wow! That's bigger than what he picked out of the sand. I must have made it grow in size." I rationalize.

"Yes well, I just hope you really are my brother and not some fibbing clam wanting a free ticket to Poseidon."

"What?! I told you it's me! It really is!"

"Haha, I'm joking...kind of."

 **(*The next day)**

My brother and I woke early the next morning to sneak out before our parents who were still asleep from a small gathering of friends late into last night.

"Are you sure you remember the way to her residence?" I ask for the third time.

"Yes now stop asking. Triton himself informed me."

"How did you manage that?"

"I have my ways." He said with a grin as we were home in the sea able to breathe and move as though we were on land.

"You can be conveniently surprising brother." I say as he then placed me into something.

"Yes well-"

"Hey! Where are you putting me?!" I ask moving about in the cloth around me.

"I'll need to hide you. I don't want to look weird walking around with some random large shellfish." He explained.

"That didn't answer my question! A-am I in a bag?"

"Yes now hush! It'd be even harder to explain a talking shellfish." He scolded me. I only grumbled under my breath in response as we made our way to our sibling of sorts, her name was Amphitrite. She was technically the wife of Poseidon. But only because she was pressured to do so.

Much like how I was with Aphrodite. Anyways, she had only a few children with the god of the seas. The most prominent was Triton. It was only at fancy gatherings did we ever see the both of them. They have separate lives from us.

I think this was our first time visiting Amphitrite of our own accord. Although I've been to her personal home before. It was lavish and large and...surprisingly far from Poseidon's palace in the sea.

I guess it was reasonable considering Poseidon wasn't the most faithful by any means. She probably doesn't wish to see it...his adulatory against her. It's not like she can stop him...or even tries at this point.

After a distance of walking, I fell asleep as no conversation was going on to keep me alert. I dreamt of being human. Running freely and able to see everything once again. This darkness was slowly driving me mad at this point. I wanted to see and move again.

"Nerites! Wake up we are here. So be prepared." My brother woke me giggling his bag.

"Okay." I quietly respond wiggling some as he began walking uphill.

He then stopped after many stairs and took the large golden ring and knocked on the door. I hope she's home. Considering we weren't really invited I also hope she isn't upset.

The door then eased open slowly.

"Can I help you?" Somebody answered most likely a servant.

"Ah yes, w-I wish to seek an audience with her grace Amphitrite."

"I apologize her grace isn't to see anyone today." The man said as I could hear the movement of the door shutting.

"Please wait! We are family!" Matthew panicked but it worked as the door was open again.

"Family? Of what line?" The servant questioned unbelievingly.

"We are the sons of Amphitrite's father Nereus."

"We?" He questioned back. Oh, shoot he's on to us.

"Aha...uh yes, my brother um...it's complicated. But please if you mention us to her grace I'm sure she will see us." Matthew nervously pleaded. The servant was silent for a while.

"Very well come in. I will speak to her grace." He spoke letting Matthew inside. Great this at least was progress!

We entered as the water around was no more and we both became dry. A neat feature of the houses of those with influence.

The servant allowed us to sit and wait as he supposedly went to speak to Amphitrite.

"Do you think she'll come?" I ask softly.

"Shhh!" He whispered back quickly. I would have frowned if I could but I can't.

After what felt like forever footsteps could be heard.

"Nerea." A familiar voice spoke as they entered the room.

"My grace."

"No need to be formal dear. What brings you here?"

"I'm ashamed to say only for a favor," Matthew admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yes...it'd be best we talk in private though," Matthew suggested.

"Of course come follow me." She spoke and we stood and went along.

"How are father and mother?" She asked as we walked.

"They are well."

"That's good to hear. Send my regards won't you?"

"Of course," Matthew replied. He then turned and I hear a door shut behind us. Oh, how I wish to be able to see right now.

"Now...what is this of a favor?" She asked as I could hear her sit down. I then felt my confines being opened. I felt careful hands around me as they took me from the bag.

"This." He presented me on open palms.

"A shellfish?" She asked confused.

"N-no. Nerites don't make me look a fool. Speak!" He yelled at me.

"Alright alright gee. Hello!" I answer.

"What the?" She answered shocked.

"Nerites has been cursed."

"That thing is Nerites?!"

"I'm not a thing! I'm a shellfish!" I respond.

"Yes well, that doesn't make anything clearer!"

"I know I had a hard time believing it myself but it's true." Matthew added

"...Well if you speak the truth then...how did this come about?"

"Do you want to explain Nerites?" Matthew asked me.

"Sure. Okay, so I was just lazing about on my favorite shore soaking in the sun when Aphrodite suddenly pops up out of nowhere and startled me-"

"Did you say, Aphrodite?!" Amphitrite interrupted.

"Yes, I did. Let me explain. Okay so he pops up startling me cause well...ya know. Anyways he then said he had good news so naturally I'd be excited. But he said that the good news was that he was to take me to Mount Olympus and-"

"Mount Olympus?!" She interrupted again.

"Yes, I know crazy right? Going on I obviously asked why me. And he said he wished to have me as a lover! Can you believe that? And...why aren't you interrupting?"

"Ah well...that bit isn't so surprising." She admitted with a small laugh.

"Uhuh sure sure. Okay moving on he started acting creepy and said he was wanton for me. He was rather eager. In turn, I said I couldn't just up and leave but he was not happy with that response. He offered me wings and all the splendors of Olympus as he said. But...as much as I might have agreed to that...I had a sense he wanted more than that. A lover as he said. And I said I couldn't cause well...I don't love him. I just met the guy god or not-"

"You denied him?!" She asked loudly.

"Aha...kind of but it's true I couldn't just be off and be lovey-dovey with someone I don't even know."

"That's not the issue! He's the god of love!"

"Yeah...I know. Anyways after making a whole slew of accusations he turned me into a shellfish for rejecting him." Alfred finished.

"I...I'm not even sure what to say. But why tell me?"

"Because I want the curse undone," Alfred replied.

"A spell by Aphrodite himself?! I cannot undo such a curse."

"No no not you. We know only an equal or greater power could undo the curse. Thus we need you to put in a word for us to see Poseidon." Matthew further explained.

"I see...this is the favor you wished for?" She asked.

"Yes..." Matthew confirmed.

"So? Do you think it possible?" I asked hopefully.

"Well...I...I don't know."

"Oh please, Amphitrite! Please! I cannot stay like this! I cannot move or see! I don't wish to live my future like this!" I plead wiggling a bit in Matthews' hands. She was silent but I was patient in waiting for her reply.

"I will not go-but!...I will give you a letter."

"A letter?" Matthew asked.

"Yes to give you permission to speak with him. I will say it is in my desires you speak with him personally. So you best behave and do not sully our name!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I cried out joyfully.

"Oh and don't worry your grace he will be an oyster remember there's only so much trouble we could get in." Matthew reminded probably smirking the jerk face.

"Oh yes. Then I'll leave him in your care Nerea. Not that he has a choice." She said with a chuckle.

"You two are much too cruel."

 **A/N Tell me what you think! Should I continue? And if you are confused: Nerites is Alfred, Nerea is Matthew, Aphrodite is Francis, and Poseidon is Arthur. This is the story of Nerites and Poseidon a true Greek tale if you're curious. Although there is a platonic version I chose the romantic version. Haha whelp. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
